


Třeskuté jaro

by Ruwin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, beltain, explicitní hrátky s hlínou, humor (rádoby), jaro je v plném proudu, která vlastně ani neobsahuje moc sexu lol, nesmyslně dlouhá sexuální scéna, péčko pro milovníky květin, péčko pro milovníky lesů, romantika, tahle ff je totální kýč, všichni jsou nadržení jako stepní kozy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwin/pseuds/Ruwin
Summary: Zima, která byla ve znamení přežívání a odklízení následků bitvy pěti armád, nadobro skončila. Jaro je v plném proudu a na všechny živé tvory působí větší silou než obvykle. Nastává Beltain – svátek světla, nového života a plodnosti. Ale Bard nemá na bujaré oslavy ani pomyšlení. Míří na oficiální návštěvu ke králi Lesní říše kvůli projednání důležitých politických otázek. Anebo snad ne? Jaký druh pouta to vlastně vznikl mezi ním a Thranduilem, když si během zimních měsíců vyměňovali stále důvěrnější a vřelejší dopisy? Pozval snad král elfů Barda do svého paláce s postranními úmysly? A proč Bardovo srdce při té představě bije jako splašené? | Barduil
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Třeskuté jaro

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka je můj příspěvek do beltainové výzvy #OpenBeltain, kterou jsem letos poprvé vyhlásila ve facebookové skupině OpenSlash Cz/Sk. Velmi naivně jsem si plánovala, že ji dokončím nejpozději 1. května. Docela jsem už zapomněla, jak dlouho mi trvá, než napíšu milostnou scénu. Ono mi vůbec všechno dlouho trvá... Až si povídku přečtete, pochopíte, proč mi tahle skutečnost připadá tak vtipná. Nicméně jsem pyšná, že se mi ji povedlo dokončit aspoň v květnu.
> 
> S čistým svědomím ale říkám, že jsem celý měsíc nezahálela. Nasávala jsem jarní a beltainovou atmosféru všemi smysly, strávila jsem mnoho hodin v lesích a poslechem inspirativní hudby, vila jsem věnce, pila punč a dumala nad lidskou i elfskou sexualitou. Doufám, že se mi ducha Beltainu podařilo zachytit aspoň způli tak sugestivně, jak jsem zamýšlela. Je to nádherný svátek a každý si zaslouží pocítit jeho kouzlo, i kdyby to mělo být jen skrze příběh dvou králů z mýtické Středozemě.  
> Kdyby si někdo chtěl atmosféru posílit muzikou, která mě při psaní nejvíc inspirovala, pak vězte, že nejvíc ze všeho to byly tyto písně:
> 
> Heilung: „In Maidjan“ (určitě doporučuji víc 'lifa' verzi, než tu studiovou)  
> Enigma: „Touchness“  
> Heilung: „Traust“  
> Ellie Goulding: „Intro (Delirium)“  
> London Grammar: „Under the Stars“  
> Johnny Flynn: „Detectorists Theme Song – Extended Edit“

„...asi budeš chtít, abych dohlédla na Baina, ale ten nevypadá, že by ho to zajímalo, takže můžeš být bez obav. Tati...? Tati!“

Bard sebou škubl a odtrhl pohled od shluku bílých kvítků na keři, vyrůstajícím z pukliny ve zpola zborcené zídce. Stál s rukou na otěžích svého koně těsně za bránou, která ho měla vyvést z města ven. Zamrkal na svou starší dceru, jako by procitl ze sna. „Promiň, zlatíčko. Co jsi říkala?“

Sigrid na něho koukala trochu zaraženě. „Nad čímpak ses to tak zamyslel?“

Bard se nadechl k odpovědi, ale uvědomil si, že vlastně ani neví. Zamyslel se? Vlastně dělal úplný opak. V okamžiku, kdy mu padl zrak na rozkvetlý keř, hrudník a ramena jakoby se mu zvláštně zatetelily, a v tu ránu jeho mysl odplula. Slyšel bzukot včel, cítil vůni jara, teplé sluneční paprsky a nezadržitelnou radost, které jako by mu vystrnadily z lebky všechno ostatní. „Ani nevím,“ odpověděl s pokrčením ramen.

Sigrid zavrtěla hlavou, ale vlídně se usmívala. „Mluvila jsem o tom, že na náměstí už postavili májku, a dnes večer se chystá velká vatra a beltainová slavnost. Já se tam nechystám a Baina nějaká dospělácká slavnost vůbec nezajímá, takže si nemusíš dělat starosti.“ Trochu se zahihňala.

Bard na ni chvilku jen nechápavě hleděl, než na něho plně dolehl význam těch slov. Májka? Vatra? Beltain! Vždyť on už docela zapomněl na to, že poslední dubnový den odedávna patřil oslavování příchodu jara a světla. V Jezerním městě lidé pokaždé tančili, zpívali a oslavovali plodnost nejpříjemnějším způsobem, na jaký dokázali přijít, od soumraku až do prvního májového svítání. Dalo se očekávat, že v té tradici budou pokračovat i teď, když přesídlili do Dolu. Bard byl rád, že se lidem vrací jejich chuť do života a optimismus – potom, co museli přežít zimu v nouzových podmínkách mezi sutinami a pozůstatky bitvy. Ale dost možná ještě víc byl rád, že se Sigrid nechystá beltainové slavnosti zúčastnit. Na rozdíl od Baina, Sigrid nepochybně věděla, jak se Beltain slaví, a dalo by se čekat, že v šestnácti letech už bude zvědavá a celá nadšená se zapojit. Ale nebyl překvapený. Sigrid byla vždycky moudrá nepřiměřeně na svůj věk, a velkému množství lidí kolem sebe nikdy neholdovala.

„To jsem rád,“ oddechl si dramaticky, „Jsem otec a teď ještě k tomu i král. Na to, abych byl i dědeček, teď vážně nemám v rozvrhu místo.“ Srazil se se Sigrid ramenem a oba se zakřenili jako párek prosťáčků.

„Uf, ještě neodjel!“ Bard a Sigrid se ohlédli po hlase, který patřil ukoptěnému Bainovi. Bardův syn k nim pospíchal s podmračeným výrazem a za sebou táhl svou mladší sestřičku. „Našel jsem ji na náměstí.“

Tilda se svému bratrovi vyškubla a jako střela utíkala k Bardovi, který ji taktak zachytil do náruče. Neuniklo mu, jak za ní vlály barevné cáry látek, které měla uvázané na věnci z květin, který jí zdobil hnědé kudrliny. „Tati! Na náměstí stojí vysoký strom plný stužek! Mnohem vyšší, než býval v Jezerním městě. A v noci prý bude velká slavnost s ohněm a hudbou! Můžu tam jít? Viď, že tam můžu jít?“

Ze všech svých dětí by zrovna od Tildy čekal, že bude mít o Beltain nejmenší zájem. V Jezerním městě se párkrát jen zašli podívat na stavění májky, ale to, co se dělo po soumraku, Tildu nikdy nezajímalo. Trochu v něm hrklo. „Ta oslava bude jenom pro dospěláky, Tildo,“ vysvětlil a snažil se znít tak nezajímavě, jak to jen uměl. „To by tě nebavilo.“

„Ale bavilo!“ odsekla holčička. „Bylo by to jako na oslavě tvé korunovace. Všichni jsme tancovali, a pak jsem usnula pod stolem.“

Bain zafrkal. „Usnula jsi asi půl hodiny po začátku oslavy. Jen my jsme museli strávit nevím jak dlouho tím, že jsme tě hledali. Zapomeň!“

Tilda na něho vyplázla jazyk, ale když viděla souhlasné výrazy na tvářích Sigrid a Barda, vzdala se. Potom najednou upřela velké tmavé oči na svého otce. „Budou mít elfové v lese taky oslavu s májkou? Půjdete s elfím králem taky tancovat?“

Bardova obočí při zmínce o králi elfů vylétla prudce vzhůru. „Tanc- Ale jdi, Tildo. Bude to oficiální návštěva. Hrozně moc důležitá a nudná. Takže i kdyby elfové ve Hvozdu Beltain slavili, my se budeme hrbit nad lejstry a pracovat.“

Když Thranduil Barda pozval do Lesní říše, aby mohli konečně pořádně prodiskutovat částečné obnovení Jezerního města coby překladiště pro zboží, Bard vůbec neřešil to, že za datum zvolil sváteční den. On sám se oslav Beltainu naposledy zúčastnil velice dávno – to ještě Karli nebyla jeho manželka. A potom, co mu zemřela, měl neustále plno práce se sháněním obživy a každou volnou chvilku trávil se svými dětmi. Neměl pocit, že by měl ještě někdy něco oslavovat. A na nějaká krátká vzplanutí vášně neměl většinu dní ani energii. Třicátý duben pro něho dávno začal být úplně obyčejným a všedním dnem. Předpokládal, že pro krále Thranduila je to stejné. Koneckonců, kdyby měl elfí král v plánu oslavovat svátek plodnosti, proč by si zrovna na ten den zval na návštěvu Barda? Při té myšlence sebou Bardovo srdce nenadále prudce uhodilo o žebra, a měl zvláštní pocit, jako by se mu do tváří dral ruměnec. Hluboce se nadechl a zakázal si panikařit. V posledních dnech zažíval podobné návaly znepokojivě často. Doufal, že se o něho nepokouší nějaká choroba.

„Což mi připomíná, že bych už měl vyrazit,“ vysoukal ze sebe neochotně a zatáhl za otěže svého koně, který mezitím začal čile okusovat kvetoucí keř, až bílé okvětní lístky poletovaly všude kolem. Postupně sevřel v objetí každé ze svých dětí a vyměnili si poslední slova rozloučení. Byl neskutečně rád, že už nikdy nemusí opouštět domov s pomyšlením, že zanechává Sigrid, Tildu a Baina samotné a bez opatrovníka ve městě pod vládou licoměrného, zákeřného tupce. „Poslouchejte Hildu,“ změřil si děti naoko přísně, jakmile se usadil v sedle. „A nezlobte Eoina.“

Všechny tři děti navlas stejně zafrkaly a zašklebily se. Eoin, Percyho syn, Bardův pobočník, byl jen o dva roky starší než Sigrid a nikdo z nich ho nebral vážně. Bard ale věděl, že kdyby se cokoli nečekaného semlelo, nikdo by nevymyslel chytré řešení rychleji, než právě on. Jeho rodina byla v dobrých rukách.

A tak když se rozjel stezkou směrem k temně zelené hradbě Hvozdu – poněkud rozpačitý z dvojice stráží, kteří mu měli dělat doprovod až ke hranici Lesní říše – neměl o své děti nejmenší obavy. O to víc však začal uvažovat o sobě, a přemýšlet, zda by se měl znepokojovat.

Už snad měsíc se mu stávalo, že ho během dne postihl podivný neklid. Najednou se nedokázal soustředit na práci, srdce jako by mu klopýtlo a na okamžik běželo v docela jiném rytmu, a stěny budovy jako by se semkly příliš těsně – jako kdyby ho všechno nutilo vyběhnout ven a obklopit se otevřeným prostorem a pohybem. Obvykle postačilo, když otevřel okno a zahleděl se ven: zamžoural do žlutomodrého nebe, přejel očima sedmikrásky a pampelišky, které vykukovaly mezi zbloudilými kameny a z bitvou zbrázděné země napříč celým Dolem... Jenže to zase obvykle vedlo k tomu, že se mu rozutekly myšlenky zrovna tak, jako se mu to stalo při loučení se Sigrid. V nejhorších případech se mu srdce rozbušilo jako perlík a tváře jako by mu žhnuly – to ale nikdy netrvalo déle než pár vteřin. Naštěstí. Neměl ponětí, co by to mohlo znamenat. Tedy... Vzpomínal si, kdy už v životě velmi podobné pocity zažil. Ale tenkrát byl ještě kluk, a rozhodně nemohl předpokládat, že to, co zažíval tehdy, mělo cokoliv společného s tím, co se mu dělo teď.

Dopalovalo ho to o to víc kvůli tomu, že ho konečně přestaly každou druhou noc trápit noční můry o jezeře v plamenech, běsnícím drakovi a jeho dětech ve smrtelném nebezpečí. A dalo mu opravdu hodně práce, než se naučil přicházející noční můru zažehnat a přesvědčit sám sebe, že to všechno jsou jen vzpomínky na hrůzy, které se už nebudou opakovat, a že si je nemusí prohlížet, pokud on sám zrovna nechce. Byl tak rád, když se mu to konečně podařilo, že se o tom zmínil dokonce i Thranduilovi v jednom z dopisů, které si během zimy vyměnili. Bard se v sedle neubránil pousmání při vzpomínce na Thranduilovu odpověď.

_Rád jsem se dočetl o tom, že se Vám podařilo zvítězit nad Šmakem i podruhé a že zůstává zachovaná nezlomnost ducha, kterou jsem na Vás obdivoval už od našeho prvního setkání. Je to vlastnost, jež přijde králi velmi vhod. Nezbývá než doufat, že se v noční děsy nezmění diplomatická jednání s novým králem pod Horou._

Počínaje tímhle dopisem se povaha jejich korespondence proměnila. Už to nebyly jen obligátní fráze, škrobená oslovení a politické tlachání. Elfí král tu a tam utrousil jízlivou poznámku na účet Dáina, jindy se dokonce svěřil s nějakou vlastní obavou, a Bard se naoko snažil krotit jeho sarkasmus (ale neubránil se smíchu) a kde mohl, nabídl podporu, útěchu a vlastní pohled na věc. Tyhle části dopisů bývaly možná stručné a nenápadně ukryté mezi řádky, Barda ale nenechávaly na pochybách o tom, že přátelství, které se zdálo formovat mezi jím a Thranduilem během dnů před bitvou, nebylo jen výplodem jeho fantazie.

Když Bard mluvil s Thranduilem úplně poprvé, bylo to, jako by mluvil přesně s tím chladným, prastarým a odměřeným stvořením z legend a pověr, kterým elf pro Barda celý život vlastně byl. Krásná socha z ledu a kamene. Stačilo však být po Thranduilově boku v několika situacích, vidět ho jednat před davy spojenců i nepřátel, a pak bez obecenstva v soukromí jeho stanu, a Bard byl schopný pohlédnout skrz onen první dojem. Poznal, že v Thranduilově povaze hraje velkou úlohu nedůvěra, a taky smutek. To obojí bylo dobře známé i jemu samotnému. Král Lesní říše měl ale i nečekaný smysl pro humor – a Bard měl pocit, že je úplně jediný, kdo to o něm ví. Dokázal být málem až neúnosně dramatický, a to zcela úmyslně, jak Bard odhalil. A ano, dovedl být nesnesitelný a umanutý – úplně jako špatně vyspaná Tilda, a Bard pro něho měl v takových chvílích jen málo trpělivosti. Ale poznal taky část jeho povahy, která byla křehká a milující, když ho hodiny po bitvě našel na Havraním vrchu – strnulého a zarmouceného odchodem svého syna. Žádný led, ani kámen, jen ochladlost a zatvrzelost. Tehdy se Bard neudržel a udělal něco, co, jak si byl dlouhou dobu jistý, navždy přetrhlo přátelské pouto, které mezi nimi začalo vznikat: sevřel Thranduila v objetí tak, jako by to udělal s každým svým přítelem ve stejné situaci. Bylo to divné, neskutečně troufalé a neuvážené, ale cítil, že to bylo správné. Trvalo asi dva rychlé nádechy a výdechy, které přinesly k Bardovu nosu slabou kopřivovou vůni elfových vlasů, než se Thranduil v jeho sevření zachvěl, vymanil se mu a udělal rázný krok vzad. Dlouhou chvíli se vpíjel svýma mrazivě modrýma očima do Bardovy tváře, jako by mu vyčítal to, co právě udělal, a pak bez jediného slova odešel.

Bardovo srdce zase jednou nepříjemně zaškobrtalo, ale tentokrát se mu ani nedivil. Tohle nebyla jeho oblíbená vzpomínka. Doufal, že ho dopisy neklamou a Thranduil mu skutečně odpustil. A úzkostně doufal, že jejich první osobní setkání po pěti měsících nebude plné rozpaků z nevyřčených výčitek a omluv. Rozhodl se, že si nebude návštěvu v Lesní říši předem bezdůvodně zošklivovat, a pro jednou své mysli dovolil, aby se rozlétla do všech stran při pohledu na šťavnatě zelené a pestře rozkvetlé louky a při poslechu radostných ptačích písní a šumění větru ve větvích, které se konečně zase pokryly listím.

* * *

Poledne už pokročilo, když konečně dorazili na hranice Hvozdu. Vyrůstal z krajiny jako obrovitá masa propletených haluzí, chapadlovitých kořenů, stínů a šepotajícího listoví stejně jako vždy. Bard pracoval dlouhé roky v jeho těsné blízkosti a byl na jeho výhružnou, tísnivou přítomnost zvyklý. Muži, kteří ho doprovázeli, o sobě rozhodně nemohli říct totéž. Bard viděl jejich ostražité pohledy, zaťaté zuby a zpocená čela a spánky.

„Slyšel jsem, že prý jsou tu stromy plné černé magie,“ řekl pochmurně Finn – muž nalevo od Barda. „Že člověku, co vejde pod jejich větve, pozpřehází myšlenky a přinutí ho zabloudit.“

Muž po Bardově pravici – Copeland – těžce polkl. „Já jsem zase slyšel, že všechna zvěř, co tu žije, je několikanásobně větší, než v našich lesích. A všechno, co tu žije, žere maso.“

„Buď opatrný, Barde- Totiž-“

Bard ho zarazil zdviženou rukou a úsměvem, než se mohl začít omlouvat a zasypávat ho tituly, které mu pořád zněly nepatřičně a směšně. „Díky, Finne. Ale nemusíte mít strach. Budu mít zkušeného průvodce.“ Zalétl očima mezi stromy, odkud se neslyšně vynořila šedozeleně oděná postava elfa, který je pozdravil úklonem hlavy. Bard předstíral, že neviděl, jak sebou oba jeho společníci polekaně škubli. Úlevu ve tvářích, když se s nimi rozloučil a oni se konečně mohli obrátit na cestu zpět k Dolu, se ani nesnažili skrývat.

Bard seskočil z koně a pozdravil elfa svou velice nedokonalou elfštinou. Ten se nečekaně vřele usmál a pokynul mu ke vstupu do lesa střeženému dvěma navlas stejnými stromy. Za nimi nebylo vidět nic než změť větví a zelené příšeří. „Následuj mě, pane.“

Od okamžiku, kdy vkročil pod příkrov stromů, bylo Bardovi jasné, že Hvozd nebude takový, jaký si ho představoval. Ušli sotva pár kroků a král Dolu se musel zastavit, když ucítil příliv prazvláštní síly, co jako by mu přišla vstříc odkudsi z hlubin lesa. Přelila se přes něho, a on ucítil teď už dobře známé klopýtnutí v hrudníku, až z toho překvapeně zalapal po dechu. Vzduch, kterého si vzápětí lokl, mu vyvolal krátkou závrať; byl tak plný rozmanitých vůní a pachů, že Bardův lidský čich na chviličku úplně omráčil. Bylo to jako cítit všechny vůně jara současně, a přece je dokázat rozlišit. Bard si pospíšil s dalším nádechem. Chtěl je pojmenovat všechny, dřív než ten neskutečný vzduch jeho nosu zevšední. Proudící míza, čerstvé výhonky na větvích. Zem prohřívaná sluncem. Hořkost pampelišky, provokativní vůně šeříku. Třeskutě studená říční voda na horkých kamenech. Zválená tráva, fialky ve stínu borovic. Kouř ohňů pod hvězdným nebem. Déšť na lístcích mladých záludných kopřiv...

„Všechno v pořádku, můj pane?“

Bard otevřel oči a rozpačitě pohlédl na svého průvodce, který si ho zvědavě prohlížel. Přikývl a dal se znovu do kroku. Teprve za dalších pár chvilek zase našel hlas. „Ano, v pořádku.“ Uvědomil si, že musí mluvit trochu hlasitěji, aby ho bylo slyšet. Vzduch totiž nebyl pouze plný vůní, překypoval i zvuky. Od hlasů ptáků, kteří zpívali, co jim hrdla stačila, přes bzukot dechberoucího množství hmyzu, až po podivuhodné zvuky, které Bard zcela určitě nikdy dřív neslyšel: byl by přísahal, že květiny pod jeho nohama a stromy nad jeho hlavou zpívají. Bylo to jako zvuk na hranici vnímání, a on si nebyl jistý, jestli to nebyl spíš jen pocit. Snažil se zaposlouchat do jejich melodie, ale unikala mu jako mřenka v bystřině. Uvažoval, jestli na pověrách o Hvozdu není přece jen něco pravdy, a jestli právě teď není pod jeho matoucím kouzlem. Měl pocit, že cesta trvá hodiny a hodiny, ale čas mu brzy začal prchat stejně mrštně jako píseň broukaná koberci květů pod jeho nohama. Byly fialové, žluté, sněhobílé, růžové, modré jako oči lesního krále... Na zemi i ve vzduchu se hemžili rojící se mravenci a cestu jim několikrát přeťalo pádící stádo laní. Bard nikdy dřív neviděl a necítil tolik _života_. Celý les pulzoval jeho omamným rytmem; cítil, jak se mu rozlévá do těla od chodidel. Nemohl se dopočítat, kolikrát ho málem přemohla touha padnout na kolena a zarýt prsty v hlíně vzlínající tu úžasnou vůni a hudbu a sílu.

Když nakonec dorazili k modré bráně paláce vytesaného do skály, došlo mu, že jeho srdce celou cestu nedělalo nic jiného, než jen klopýtalo, obličej měl rozpálený, jako by tančil okolo ohně, a záda měl pod pláštěm promáčená potem. Při představě, že ho v takovém stavu předvedou před krále Lesní říše, rázem vystřízlivěl a poohlížel se po lahvi s vodou zavěšené někde mezi jeho sedlovými brašnami, aby se aspoň trochu osvěžil. Skoro v ten samý moment se před ním objevila široce rozesmátá elfí žena a odvedla jeho bělouše za otěže. Pořád trochu mimo sebe se Bard nezmohl na žádné námitky a jen bezmocně sledoval, jak šedobílá oháňka mizí v tunelu do nitra prahorní skály.

Jeho průvodci neuniklo, jak zoufale se král Dolu za svým koněm dívá, a oslovil ho trochu víc konejšivým tónem, než by se Bardovi líbilo. „Můj pane, svá zavazadla najdeš ve svých komnatách. Podle nařízení krále Thranduila máš být nejprve uveden do svých pokojů, kde si budeš moci odpočinout po cestě.“

Barda to sice trošku zaskočilo, ale lhal by, kdyby řekl, že mu nespadl kámen ze srdce. S vděkem následoval svého průvodce dál chodbami, chodníčky a můstky pozoruhodného paláce, který celý jen zářil nespočetným množstvím luceren, které vydávaly měkké a hřejivé stříbrné a zlaté světlo. Každých pár kroků prošli pod zelenou girlandou z listů a barevných stužek, nebo minuli vázu přetékající pestrými květy, které jako by na Barda šibalsky cinkaly a snažily se ho znovu omámit. Zakázal si se na ně dívat a raději se zaposlouchal do útržků zpěvu, který se ozvěnou nesl z jakéhosi neviděného místa do všech zákoutí. Nemusel rozumět slovům, aby poznal, že šlo o radostný zpěv. „Takže i vy dnes oslavujete Beltain?“ zeptal se elfa, který kráčel vedle něho a jen kousek napřed.

Elfí muž k němu obrátil hlavu a chvíli váhavě hleděl, než se usmál a kývl. „ _Bhealltainn_. Ano, dnes vzdáváme hold světlu a oslavujeme vše živé. Večer se koná velký hodokvas u očistných ohňů.“

Z elfových úst znělo to slovo cizokrajně, ale nebylo pochyb, že mluvil o Beltainu, který se slavil i v Dolu. „A stavíte taky májku?“ zajímalo ho.

Jeho průvodce nakrčil nechápavě obočí. „Můj pane, je mi líto, ale tohle slovo nepoznávám.“

Bard se usmál a popsal mu oklestěný kmen mladého vysokého stromu ověšený dlouhými mnohabarevnými pentlemi, kolem kterého se tančí a zpívá. Elfovy zelené oči překvapeně mrkaly, jako by se jejich majitel nemohl rozhodnout, jestli to, co Bard říká, dává nějaký smysl. Bard už se na další tradice raději neptal. Jestliže elfa přivedla do rozpaků májka, co by s ním asi udělal dotaz na _jiné_ beltainové zvyky. Elfové určitě neoslavují tak primitivním způsobem, pomyslel si. Určitě zpívají veselé a hořkosladké písně svými libozvučnými hlasy, možná taky tančí a něco si zobnou... Ale nejspíš jen celou noc hrají na harfy a vějí věnce.

Ze zamyšlení ho vytrhlo, když se zastavili u dveří, jejichž povrch pokrývala zpodobnění kapradinových listů, zjevně vyřezaných s nesmírnou láskou a pečlivostí. „Tvoje komnaty, pane,“ pousmál se elf a otevřel je pro Barda.

Dveře ukrývaly místnost, která byla snad třikrát tak velká, jako Bardova ložnice v jeho novém domě v Dolu – přesto však byla vybavená tak, aby působila útulně spíš než okázale. Když se v ní octl sám a začal ji blíže zkoumat, došlo mu, že se nejspíš někdo snažil o to, aby vypadala jako pokoj v obydlí lidí, spíš než komnata v elfím paláci. Byla tu rozumně velká bytelná postel ze světlého dřeva, skříň, která vypadala docela jako ta, kterou měl doma – až na vyřezaný detail listů a nočních motýlů, který zdobil její přední díl, byly tu dvě židle u (naštěstí) nezapáleného krbu, nízký stůl, na kterém už na Barda čekala jeho skromná zavazadla, a velký psací stůl, který se koupal v hřejivém měňavém světle, přicházejícím skrze veliké otevřené okno. Co ale Barda potěšilo, byl další, vysoký stolek, který se nenápadně ukrýval v zákoutí vedle postele, a na němž stálo velké umyvadlo, ke kterému patřil ohromný džbán plný příjemně chladivé vody, mýdlo a čistě vonící osuška.

Zrovna když dokončoval svou očistu, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Pomyslel si, že mu nejspíš posel přichází vyřídit sdělení od elfího krále, chopil se osušky a vyzval ho, ať vejde. Slyšel, jak se dveře otevřely a zavřely, ale nikdo nepromluvil ani slovo. A když si vytřel vodu z očí a podíval se přes osušku na příchozího, málem se nedůstojně zajíkl. Uprostřed komnaty nestál nikdo jiný, než sám král Lesní říše. Vysoký a oděný ve stříbřitě šedém rouchu připomínal krásnou sochu – a v ten okamžik vypadal zrovna tak strnule. Dojem kazil snad jen jemný nádech červeni ve tvářích, který ale vzápětí zmizel, jakmile Bard zamrkal, až sám sebe přesvědčil o tom, že se mu to muselo jen zdát.

„Vaše veličenstvo-“

„Barde-“

Promluvili oba naráz a oba se nejistě zarazili. Barda nejprve překvapilo, když slyšel, jak ho elfí král oslovil jménem bez titulů. Než si vzpomněl, že v dopisech ho tak důvěrně oslovuje už nějaký čas. V ten okamžik pro něho zkrátka bylo obtížné, ztotožnit Thranduila: důvěrníka a přítele s břitkým smyslem pro humor z jejich dopisů s urozenou, vážnou a nadzemsky krásnou bytostí, kterou měl teď před sebou. Ne že by za pět měsíců zapomněl, jak král Lesní říše vypadal. Spíš mu připadalo, jako by Thranduil, se kterým se rozloučil na prahu přicházející zimy, byl jen vybledlou podobiznou toho současného, utlumenou a zastřenou tak jako obraz zimní krajiny vedle pestrobarevné a pohybem přetékající letní scenérie.

Pospíšil si, aby napravil svou chybu.

„Thranduile-“

„Vaše veličenstvo-“

Další chvíle trapného ticha.

A Bard se neudržel a vydechl pobaveným smíchem. Thranduilova silná černá obočí se nejdřív stáhla, a pak vylétla vzhůru, zatímco Bard odložil osušku a zašátral po košili, kterou předtím tak rád odhodil.

„Omlouvám se, trochu jsi mě zaskočil. Myslel jsem, že to klepe posel,“ řekl omluvně, když se do kusu oblečení znovu soukal. Když Thranduil dál jen mlčenlivě stál, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý tím, co by měl říct, dodal ještě, „Nevadilo mi, když jsi mě oslovil jménem. Jen jsem nevěděl, jestli musím být formální nebo ne. Pořád těmhle věcem nerozumím, ani co by se za nehet vešlo.“

Thranduil konečně přestal připomínat sochu. Pohled jeho chladně modrých očí jako by roztál. „To já se omlouvám. Asi jsem tě chtěl trochu zaskočit – ne však tolik, abys zapomněl moje jméno...“ Na rtech mu zahrál drobný úsměv.

Bardovo srdce klopýtlo, ale zamaskoval to tichým uchechtnutím.

„Jestli jsem ale o něco usiloval, pak to byla právě neformálnost,“ pokračoval Thranduil a důležitě kývl. „Chtěl jsem ti totiž navrhnout, abychom tvé oficiální uvítání a naše oficiální setkání coby dvou vladařů uskutečnili zítra. Dnes tě chci přivítat jako přítele, a zároveň tě pozvat, abys se mnou a s mým lidem oslavil _Bhealltainn_ , kterým dnes večer přivítáme návrat světla a rozpuk nového života.“

Bard jeho slova chvilku převaloval v mysli, než si byl jistý, že úplně pochopil jejich význam – to ostatně musel dělat pokaždé, když s elfem mluvil. Thranduil dokázal hovořit pro něj naprosto nepochopitelně dlouhými větami, a používal mnohem květnatější řeč, než jakou byl Bard zvyklý slýchat celý život. Občas se musel přemáhat, aby v půlce nepřestal vnímat a nenechal se strhnout hlubokým a šalebně konejšivým proudem elfova hlasu. „To zní dobře,“ odpověděl prostě a usmál se. „Bude pro mě velká pocta, když mě elfové přijmou mezi sebe.“

„Výborně,“ prohlásil Thranduil a oči se mu usmívaly, přestože koutky rtů se mu nepohnuly. Pak mu pohled zabloudil na postel, kam si Bard předtím bezmyšlenkovitě odložil korunu, která ho po cestě tížila. Když se znovu podíval na Barda, měl král Dolu pocit, že se mu dívá skrze lebku a vidí každičkou jeho myšlenku. „Dnes večer buď muž Bard, ne král Bard,“ pronesl tlumeně, až Barda zamravenčilo podél páteře. Důležitě se díval elfovi do očí a kývl.

Thranduil sklopil pohled a udělal úkrok směrem ke dveřím. „Slavnost začíná za soumraku. Budu se těšit.“ A s tím a drobným úklonem hlavy se obrátil a vyšel dveřmi na chodbu zaplněnou ozvěnou zpěvu.

Sotva se za ním dveře zavřely, udělal Bard dva malátné kroky a těžce dosedl na postel. Měl pocit, že kdyby to neudělal, ztratil by v mžiku pevnou půdu pod nohama. Hlavu měl podivně lehkou, údy se mu naplnily povědomým neklidem a srdce mu bušilo jako zvon. Bylo to vážně docela děsivé. Položil se na báječně měkké podušky, vychutnával si jejich pohodlnost a přemlouval svoje tělo, aby vzalo rozum do hrsti a přestalo s těmi hloupostmi. Obával se, že oslavování s elfy si bude muset nechat ujít.

Jenže jak tak ležel a hodiny ubíhaly, jeho neklid neutichal, a Bard si všiml, že se spíš zhoršoval, jak se čas chýlil blíž a blíž k západu slunce. Ležel na posteli, z plných plic se nadechoval vzduchu, který k němu proudil od otevřeného okna, a rozpoznával v něm víc a víc omamných vůní. Jak zpěv ptáků s přikrádajícím se šerem umlkal, začaly ho nahrazovat elfí písně a smích. A Bardovo tělo se začalo chvět do rytmu bubnů, které se jako dusot ohromných kopyt rozezněly pod jeho oknem a jejich pradávný zvuk se nesl od koruny ke koruně až do nejzazších zákoutí Hvozdu. Chvělo se nedočkavostí, kterou konečně dokázal rozpoznat. Cítil se jako napjatý luk, a postel mu najednou nepřipadala vůbec pohodlná. Posadil se a zachmuřil se na otevřené okno. Obličej měl rozpálený a ve slabinách mu cukalo. Přišel si zase jako výrostek – jako chlapec na prahu dospělosti, který sotva začíná rozumět signálům vlastního těla. Žádný div, že mu tak trvalo, než ten pocit pojmenoval – už si ani nevzpomínal, kdy ho měl naposled.

Beltain ho volal. Tak hlasitě, jako zatím nikdy.

V hlavě mu vyvstala myšlenka, že by se měl snažit odolat. Že by se měl pokusit ten dnešní večer přečkat ve své komnatě, než si tam venku uřízne nějakou strašlivou ostudu. Poslední věc, co by chtěl, bylo urazit Thranduila.

 _Dnes večer buď muž Bard, ne král Bard._ Thranduilova slova na okamžik přehlušila všechny jeho úvahy. Věděl snad elf, jak na něho bude Beltain působit? Nemohl si pomoct, ale docela mu to tak znělo.

 _Tak počkat,_ co _má vlastně Thranduil dnes v plánu?_ Dřív než však dokázal dát dohromady domněnku ohledně úmyslů elfího veličenstva, byl Bard najednou na nohou a ty ho nesly po chodbách, kterými nikdy dřív nekráčel, a dolů po schodech, které nikdy dřív nesešel, s neochvějnou jistotou ho nesly tam, kde si celá jeho bytost v tu chvíli přála být.

Krása Hvozdu mu v prvé chvíli vyrazila dech. Z větví stromů visely lampiony, kolem kterých mlčenlivě tančily shluky nočních motýlů. Šel dál koberci fialek a překračoval divoké narcisy, stromy nad jeho hlavou už zase šepotaly a některé na něho sněžily okvětní lístky. Mezi kmeny čas od času zahlédl tančící postavu. Jak se blížil ke zdroji veškeré svůdné hudby, která se nesla povětřím, minul veliký balvan porostlý chundelatým mechem, na jehož temeni seděly dvě elfské ženy, docela nahé. Přestaly se chichotat zvonivými hlasy a zaujatě si ho prohlížely. Pak si mezi sebou začaly horečně šepotat a Bard se mohl jen domnívat, že se baví o něm.

„Dobrý večer,“ pozdravil rozpačitě. Ale než celý balvan obešel, ženy se zajíkly a ztratily se kdesi na jeho odvrácené straně. Trochu se nad tím zamračil, ale pokračoval dál za svým cílem.

Elfské oslavy Beltainu opravdu nebyly to, co Bard čekal. Když dorazil na louku, na které hořely tři veliké ohně, jen velmi málo z přítomných elfů vilo věnce, a viděl pouze dva, kteří hráli na harfu. Mnohem větší množství jich tančilo u ohňů - někteří více nazí než oblečení, anebo se vášnivě objímalo – velmi často s více než jedním partnerem. Hudba nezněla hořkosladce. Byla radostná, chvílemi až ohlušující a prazvláštně všeprostupující. Bard měl pocit, že ji cítí až v kostech, že se jeho srdce podmaňuje jejímu rytmu a že ho naplňuje radostí až po okraj. Nemohl zabránit širokému úsměvu, co se mu samovolně rozlil po tváři.

Jak kráčel podél okraje palouku, v jednu chvíli mu vyběhla vstříc skupinka elfů – žen i můžů - oděných od hlavy k patě do květin. Na okamžik ho obsypali jako roj rozesmátých včelek a některý z nich mu posadil na hlavu věnec, který voněl jako život sám. „ _Hannad_ ,“ hlesl a doufal, že si správně vybavil elfské slovo děkuji. Odpovědí mu byl jen další smích a hvízdání, pak mu asi čtyři různé ruce zaráz bleskurychle přejely přes tváře a bradu, a pak byla skupinka pryč. Neměl čas se příliš dlouho podivovat, co to mělo znamenat, protože došel na místo, odkud se mu otevřel výhled na nepochybně tu nejkrásnější májku, jakou kdy mohl spatřit.

Kousek dál od ohňů rostl osamocený strom: košatý obr s korunou, která by mohla podpírat hvězdnou oblohu. Musel být snad tisíciletý. Z větví mu splývaly dlouhé pruhy pestrobarevných stuh, které sahaly až k zemi. Stovky a stovky pentlí, které vytvářely rozvlněné stěny jakéhosi pavilonu, který vznikl pod větvemi ověšenými lampiony. Žádný div, že jeho elfímu průvodci zámkem zněl Bardův popis májky podivně – tohle se opravdu nedalo srovnat s vysokým tenkým kůlem ověšeným pár stuhami a kouskem zeleně. Bard by na tu nesmírnou krásu dokázal hledět snad hodiny.

Jenže pak jeho pozornost přilákal bílý záblesk u nejbližšího z ohňů. Ohlédl se po něm a na okamžik spatřil vysokou postavu se stříbřitě bílou hřívou vlasů, než mu výhled odřízla skupinka roztančených elfů. Než se nadál, prodíral se mořem těl a smíchu k místu, kde Thranduila zahlédl. Nevěděl jak, ale najednou měl v ruce pohár s tekutinou, která voněla jako medovina a jarní déšť. Další a další ruce se snažily dotknout jeho obličeje. Bezděky si přejel dlaní po tvářích ve snaze zjistit, co je na nich tak lákavého. Překvapilo ho, když pod prsty ucítil vousy, které měl ještě ráno pečlivě oholené a zastřižené. Za pár hodin ve Hvozdu vyrostly tolik jako doma za dva dny. Usoudil, že na ně musí působit stejné kouzlo jako na květiny a stromy a neubránil se pobavení. Smát se bylo tak snadné, bylo to jednodušší, než jen prosté dýchání. Dovtípil se, že jeho vousy jsou pro většinu elfů, kteří se se smrtelníky příliš nesetkávají, kuriozita. Napadlo ho, že osamocený elf na slavnosti plné lidí by byl nejspíš podobným způsobem obětí nespočetného tahání za špičky uší. Se smíchem a vrtěním hlavy se sehnul, aby si z nízkého stolu tvořeného několika plochými balvany podal něco k zakousnutí. Až když se mu po jazyku rozlila šťavnatá sladkost lesních jahod, se pořádně podíval, co to vlastně jí. Byly to skutečně lesní jahody – přestože všude jinde měly plodit až uprostřed léta. Nadšeně si jich nabral plnou hrst a měl pocit, že nic lepšího se mu už dnes večer ani stát nemůže.

Pár žíznivými hlty vyprázdnil svůj pohár. Nebyl si jistý, o jaký nápoj šlo, ale byl ještě sladší než jahody a rozléval mu do celého těla příjemné teplo. Zezadu do něho někdo narazil a když se Bard ohlédl, dívaly se na něho ty nejzelenější očí, jaké kdy viděl. Místo omluvy se elfka zasmála a zavlnila boky, a tak ji protočil v krátkém tanečku – a po ní pak další, a další, a další... až mu nakonec v náruči přistál elf s havraními vlasy, který vypadal, že Barda praští, a tak ho zase hezky rychle pustil a vytratil se.

A pak si tak náhle, jako by dostal ránu do hlavy, vybavil, kam měl vlastně namířeno, než se nechal trochu unést beltainovým veselím. Proběhl mezerou mezi dvěma ohni a rozhlédl se. Po Thranduilovi nenašel nikde ani památky. Tiše si povzdechl a chopil se dalšího poháru. Chuť jeho obsahu byla opojně kořeněná a ovocná a drala se mu do hlavy, až mu myšlenky poletovaly jako rozfoukané listí. Hlas elfí zpěvačky uhodil na vysokou notu a přehlušil dunění bubnů, než se s ním začal snoubit v jímavé a naléhavé melodii. Bard se zahleděl do plamenů prostředního ohně a chvíli se jí nechal jen tak unášet. A pak měl najednou divný pocit, jako by ho někdo pozoroval. Probral se ze zasnění a v tu ránu zachytil pichlavý pohled, který se na něho upíral zpoza stěny z plamenů: mrazivě modrá modř mezi žlutooranžovým řeřavěním.

Thranduil stál nehybně na opačné straně téhož ohně, v ruce držel číši a byl jako Bardův zrcadlový odraz. Okolo něho se rojili a proplétali elfové v zajetí tance, ale on pouze stál a hleděl na Barda. Bylo obtížné rozeznat přes plameny jeho výraz. Navíc měl Bard co dělat, aby upokojil svoje srdce, které mu zase tlouklo jako pádícímu zajíci. Udělal dva kroky doleva, aby oheň obešel a dostal se na Thranduilovu stranu. Elf však udělal totéž. Bard zkusil udělat další dva kroky, ale elf ho znovu napodobil. Vzdálenost mezi nimi se nijak neumenšila. Bard se ušklíbl a změnil směr doprava. S divoce bušícím srdcem sledoval, jak na opačné straně Thranduil dělá krok za krokem a zůstává mu stále stejně vzdálený jako na začátku tohohle pošetilého stíhání – nebo spíš tance? Teď už si byl jistý, že na rtech elfího veličenstva vidí náznak zákeřného úsměvu. Prudce zastavil, ale svého soupeře nenachytal: Thranduil už neudělal ani půlkrok navíc. Bard stáhl obočí, jako by se chtěl zamračit, ale rty se mu rozesmály nad dětinskostí toho záludného tvora s věncem na zářivých vlasech. Thranduil naklonil hlavu ke straně a blýskl očima, než pozvedl svou číši k přípitku. Bard váhal jen okamžik, než následoval jeho příkladu a zvedl vlastní ruku s pohárem. Zaklonil hlavu, aby si prolil hrdlem i tu nejposlednější kapku svého kořeněného nápoje. A když ruku spustil a obrátil se zpět k plamenům, Thranduil byl pryč.

Bard se rozhlédl do všech stran, ale elfího krále nikde neviděl. Oběhl prostřední oheň celý dokola, ale po elfovi nenašel ani památky. Ztratil se jako duch. Bard tiše zaklel a poodešel od plamenů, kde se posadil na ušlapanou trávu. Mysl měl rozjitřenou a končetiny mu pořád mravenčily oním příšerným neklidem.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam tak seděl. Elfové kolem něho stále tančili, zpívali a smáli se. Pak si jich několik posedalo poblíž. Potom zase jednou ucítil zvídavou hebkou dlaň na své tváři a trochu se zachichotal, když se pak nasměrovala k jeho uchu a zaujatě prsty obkroužila ušní boltec bez špičky. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to bylo hned poté, anebo až zas po nějaké chvíli, když ucítil tlak na rameni, jako by mu tam někdo opřel bradu. Chtěl otočit hlavu a podívat se, o koho jde, ale v momentě, kdy to udělal, se měkké rozesmáté rty zmocnily jeho rtů a na tváři ho zašimraly dlouhé řasy, za kterými se bleskurychle ukryl pár velikých hnědých očí. Polekal se a rázně polibek ukončil. Díval se do tváře elfky, kterou nikdy předtím neviděl. Byla nádherná a její hluboké oči na něho hleděly jako doupata ukrývající hladová a nebezpečná stvoření. Bledé líce jí okrašloval ruměnec, ale i když se dívala trošku omluvně, bylo poznat, že nelituje vůbec ničeho. Když jen zíral a neřekl nic, ani ji od sebe neodstrčil, posadila se mu po levici a natáhla se pro další polibek. A on jí ho věnoval. Tak trochu měl pocit, jako by jí ho dlužil. Bylo to, jako by znovu a znovu ochutnával lesní jahody z Hvozdu, které mu kteroukoli jinou noc roku budou zapovězeny.

Netušil, jestli to bylo po jejich druhém anebo dvanáctém polibku, když mu podél páteře přelétla lehká chladná ruka, vplížila se mu na zátylek a naléhavě ho přiměla opustit elfčiny rty a obrátit hlavu doprava. Než si vůbec stihl pořádně prohlédnout jejího majitele, zčervenalé rty mu ovanul horký dech a vzápětí mu ústa zaplnila nová chuť a nová přítomnost. Pokusil se odtáhnout, ale tentokrát narazil na vzdor, který drobnou elfku příliš nepřipomínal. Natáhl se po ruce, která se mu bolestivě sevřela na zátylku, a obratně si ji vypletl z vlasů. Trochu zašilhal, když se mu podařilo nově příchozího odstrčit aspoň dost daleko na to, aby musel polibek přerušit. Z druhé strany na něho podobně šilhaly pomněnkově modré oči. Bardovo srdce vynechalo úder, než si všiml vlasů černých jako havraní křídla, které lemovaly ostře řezanou tvář elfa, kterého, jak si s náhlým pobavením uvědomil, neviděl dnes poprvé. Bylo to k nevíře, ale dokonce i teď se elfí muž tvářil, jako by Bardovi nejraději vyťal facku.

„Rozmyslel sis to, nebo jsi prohrál sázku?“ zeptal se Bard a zachrčel smíchem. Elf se trochu zachmuřil a naklonil hlavu ke straně, jako by se snažil porozumět tomu, co lidský muž říká. Ale Bard jen zavrtěl hlavou, zatímco si ho přitáhl zase blíž. „To je jedno,“ hlesl a přispěchal k němu s polibkem, který byl mnohem víc zničující, než rána pěstí.

Nedávalo to žádný smysl, ale celý ten čas, který trávil ve společnosti neznámé elfky a bezejmenného elfa, jeho srdce tlouklo úplně klidně. Jeho neklid v končetinách a napětí v zádech a slabinách nepolevovaly, ale nezdálo se, že by kterýkoli z jeho společníků mohl udělat cokoli, co by to změnilo. Když hudba nesoucí se nad paloukem zase jednou změnila tempo a přinutila je cítit každý úder bubnu do morku kostí, elfka nenadále zasténala a Bard se po ní polekaně ohlédl. Zjistil však, že je víc než v pořádku, a tak se po dlouhé době rozhlédl kolem sebe. Bezděčně zabloudil zrakem k prostřednímu ohni a opravdu neočekával, že u něho spatří stát krále Lesní říše. Proto by se v něm krve nedořezal, když jeho oči neomylně našly vysokou postavu s monumentálním věncem na stříbřitých vlasech.

Vypadalo to, jako by si Thranduil Barda všiml v ten samý okamžik; Bard cítil pohled těch chladných očí víc než dotyk elfa po svém boku, který si opět žádal jeho pozornost a bloudil mu ústy pod čelistí a po krku. Thranduil vypadal nesmírně zaujatý tím, co vidí, a nespouštěl z Barda oči. A Bard najednou nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od elfího krále. Viděl rychlé stoupání a klesání hrudi zahalené rudou látkou jeho dlouhého kabátu, který mu seděl na těle jako druhá kůže a jen sotva nechával něco představivosti. Viděl, jak se bledé ruce zaťaly v pěsti a ukryly se za zády. Viděl nepatrně pootevřené růžové rty, když pootočil svou hlavu, aby lapil ústa černovlasého elfa v nenasytném polibku, který chutnal jako popel a prach. Viděl – a cítil – zaplanutí v Thranduilových očích, při kterém mu srdce udělalo v hrudi salto.

A najednou se Bard zvedal na nohy – elf s elfkou zapomenutí – a spěchal k ohni, za kterým se mu Thranduil znovu schoval. Viděl ho přes plameny, které teď už šlehaly o něco níž než prve, a neměl náladu na další hry a pronásledování svého škodolibě se culícího pokušitele, jen aby se mu pak znovu ztratil jako přízrak z páry nad močálem. Než si to mohl rozmyslet, rozběhl se a skočil přes plameny, až pár elfů a elfek kolem ohňů zděšeně vyjeklo.

Podařilo se mu přistát přímo vedle Thranduila. Sotva získal pevnou půdu pod nohama a obrátil se k elfovi čelem, rudě oděná paže se vymrštila a vylila mu na rukáv plný pohár vína. Ozvalo se zasyčení a Bardova košile začala doutnat. Trochu nechápavě na to zíral, potom zvedl pohled k elfovu ohromenému obličeji a rozesmál se na celé kolo. Dlouho se však nesmál. Najednou se s ním všechno zatočilo a svět pohltily barevné mžitky, a potom tma.

* * *

Když přišel opět k sobě, horko beltainových ohňů a roztoužených těl bylo pryč, a teprve v ten moment si uvědomil, jak bylo příšerné a dusivé. Jeho kůže byla pořád rozpálená, ale cítil chladný dotyk nezdupané trávy a velmi mírného nočního vánku. A taky cítil něčí úžasně chladivou dlaň na spánku. Otevřel oči a zjistil, že leží pod klenbou jediného rozsochatého stromu. Z větví visely lampiony, které vydávaly přívětivě zlatavé světlo, ale nebylo jich mnoho, a tak nerušily svým svitem světlo hvězdné oblohy, která sem místy nahlížela skrze listí. Neměl však čas obdivovat nádheru jarních souhvězdí, protože kromě nich na něho shlížel taky pár studeně modrých očí ověnčených dlouhými černými řasami. A ty oči se na něho usmály a jemu div nevyskočilo srdce z hrudi.

„Vítej zpátky,“ řekl Thranduil tlumeně. „Ani na chvilku jsem nevěřil, že by se _bhealltainnovému_ ohni podařilo to, co dračí oheň nedokázal.“

Než se Bard zmohl na slovo, objevil se v elfově ruce pohár a Thranduil ho přiměl, aby trochu zvedl hlavu a pořádně si z něho zavdal. Byla to jen voda, ale lahodnější nápoj si Bard nedovedl představit. Už si nevzpomínal, kdy se naposledy napil něčeho jiného než omamných nektarů ze slavnosti. Nevěděl ani, kolik hodin vlastně uplynulo od soumraku, kdy na louku přišel. Hudba a hlasy stále neutichaly, ale tam, kde byl Bard teď, doléhaly jen tlumeně. Znovu se zadíval do sličné tváře nad sebou. A znenadání si uvědomil, že má hlavu na Thranduilově klíně a obličej mu zalila nová vlna horka.

„Co tvoje hlava? Máš stále závratě?“ Elfův hlas zněl neobvykle starostlivě. A svůdně.

Zavrtěl hlavou. Nedůvěřoval svému hlasu.

Thranduil si ho prohlížel trochu skepticky, ale potom nepatrně kývl. „Obávám se ale, že tvůj věnec už zachránit nedokážeme,“ prohlásil už mnohem méně vážně a odkudsi vytáhl zmuchlanou změť zvadlých květin.

Bard vydechl bezhlesým smíchem. Ale když pořád nic neřekl, elfova obočí se pod lemem jeho vlastního věnce stáhla a modré oči Barda přišpendlily k zemi svou pichlavou pátravostí.

„Myslím, že jsem tě dosud nikdy neslyšel tak dlouho mlčet. Barde, jsi v pořádku?“ Chladná dlaň se přesunula z Bardova spánku na čelo.

Elf se chystal ještě něco říct, ale zarazil se, když Bard překryl jeho ruku svou, sevřel ji a položil si ji na hrudník, zatímco druhou rukou zamířil vzhůru, aby pohladil Thranduila po tváři a jemně si ho přitáhl k sobě níž. „Popravdě, nemám tušení,“ odpověděl ochraptěle a váhavě přitiskl svoje rty na rty elfího krále.

Prvních několik vteřin měl Bard pocit, že líbá mramorovou sochu. Thranduil strnul jako omráčený a Bardovi se stáhl hrudník děsem a předzvěstí velikého zármutku. A pak jako by jeho srdce několik dlouhých okamžiků padalo do vzduchoprázdna, než sebou prudce uhodilo o žebra, když se Thranduil zachvěl jako list a vyrazil mu vstříc s takovou zoufalou naléhavostí, že Barda málem znovu přivedl do mrákot. Bardovi se po ramenou rozsypal vodopád bíle stříbřitých vlasů a nos mu zaplnila povědomá vůně kopřiv po dešti. Na jazyku nejprve ucítil slabou chuť červeného vína, a potom dráždivost jalovce a cosi nepopsatelně sladkého, co nedokázal k ničemu přirovnat, a nemohl se toho nabažit. Přesunul svou dlaň na špičaté ucho a vytáhl se výš, aniž by jejich rty rozpojil, druhou rukou zajel do hebkých vlasů a nechal si je protékat mezi prsty. Thranduilovy dlaně se mu usídlily na tvářích a dlouhé prsty ho šimraly ve vousech.

Zafoukal větřík a vzduch kolem nich se naplnil zvláštním tichým šustěním, které znělo jinak než ševelení listů. Bard se s velkým sebezapřením přinutil odtrhnout od měkkých rtů svého elfa a poprvé se zvědavě rozhlédl, kde to vlastně jsou. Tlumené světlo lampionů se odráželo od stovek barevných pruhů, které visely z větví. „My jsme pod-“

„ _Theres galadh_ ,“ doplnil ho Thranduil hlasem hlubokým a vábivým jako volání neznámého nočního tvora.

„ _Theres galadh_...?“ opakoval po něm svou lámanou elfštinou. Než se však stihl zeptat, co slova znamenají, elfovi se nebezpečně zablýsklo v očích a připravil ho o řeč dalším hladovým polibkem. Stužky, májky, stromy a veškerá slova v jakémkoliv jazyce byla v tom okamžiku zapomenuta, jak Thranduil zaplnil všechny Bardovy smysly i celou jeho náruč. Prsty lidského muže se troufale rozeběhly do horkých záhybů rudé látky, ve kterých jako by se ukrývaly pozůstatky šlehajících plamenů z louky. Tam, kde se váhavě zastavily, je dostihla Thranduilova (už ani trochu chladná) dlaň a panovačně je popostrčila ke kýžené destinaci. Bard majetnicky sevřel ruce na líbezném zadku, a znenadání se octl lapený mezi silnýma nohama, s nečekaně málo vážícím elfem na klíně. Neměl čas nad tou zvláštní skutečností dumat. Thranduil zalapal po dechu a mrštně stočil směr vlastních doteků k Bardovu pasu, kde okamžik horečně pátral po cestě pod mužovy šaty, než úspěšně našel knoflíky košile, jen aby je naprosto ignoroval a vykasal kus oblečení Bardovi až skoro k bradě. Vzduchem zavanula vůně červeného vína, která se linula z ohořelého rukávu. Pak byla řada na Bardovi, aby zalapal po dechu, když se mu podél žeber a páteře drásavě prosmekly ruce, které viděl rozsévat smrt na bojišti a nebyl si jistý, zda nepřipraví o život i jeho, jestli se co nejdřív nedotknou každičkého milimetru jeho nahé kůže. Než se mohl ovládnout, vypravil ze sebe hrdelní zavrčení, sjel dlaní podél neuvěřitelně dlouhého stehna, odstrčil z cesty rudou drapérii a sáhl pod suknici onoho provokativního kabátu. Vějíř elfových dlouhých řas ho pošimral na tváři, když se bělostná víčka zachvěla jako křídla čerstvě vylíhlé vážky. Vzduch mezi jejich těly – dusný a málem praskající napětím jako bouřkový mrak nad jezerem – se zaplnil mumlanými elfskými slovy, která Bard nepoznával. Ústa, která je pronesla, se mu vzdalovala, a on je nedokázal přestat pozorovat; jako omámený visel zrakem na každém nepatrném pohybu těch plných zčervenalých rtů, nesoucích stopy po jeho vousech a zubech. Věděl, že Thranduil na něho mluví, ale význam jeho slov zůstal vězet kdesi v povětří naplněném ozvěnou hudby, která vzlínala z půdy všude kolem nich. Teprve když mu elf přetáhl košili přes hlavu, dovtípil se, o co ho žádal, a poslušně zvedl paže. Zaslechl nezaměnitelný zvuk trhající se látky, ale byla to jen prchavá a nepodstatná myšlenka, která v mžiku odlétla daleko za závoj z barevných stuh.

Cítil na sobě pohled mrazivě modrých očí jako dotek – lehký jako chmýří pampelišky, a přesto schopný přivést ubohého smrtelníka k šílenství. Thranduil si sňal z hlavy květinovou korunu, až Barda zasypaly okvětní plátky všemožných barev a velikostí, a natáhl se, aby ji zavěsil na nízko rostoucí větévku na kmeni obrovského stromu. Před Bardem se rozvinula horká pláň v barvě vlčích máků, kterou směrem k elfovu labutímu krku protínal uzoučký pruh rafinovaně odhalené pokožky. Bleskurychle k němu přitiskl rty a zaryl nosem kdesi ve směru delikátně vysochané klíční kosti, kde se jako v tůňkách sbírala Thranduilova opojná vůně. Sluncem políbené dlaně se rozeběhly po hrudníku, v němž nesmrtelné srdce začínalo dávat vale svému poklidnému rytmu, odtikávajícímu čas do konce věčnosti. Bard se stále horečněji a zoufaleji snažil nahmatat zapínání, ale čím déle mu ruce po kabátu klouzaly, tím víc se zdálo, že zákeřní elfové ten zpropadený oděv sešili přímo na králově těle. Cítil se zas jako nemotorný panic s rozumem v koncích... a pak musel sám sebe opravit, protože to _on_ tedy nikdy nebyl. O to víc ho dopalovalo, že si tou zkušeností má projít jako dospělý muž – úspěšný zploditel tří dětí, u všech všudy!

Thranduil si Bardova počínání samozřejmě brzy všiml a když Bard po chvíli marného pátrání a šátrání zvedl zrak k jeho tváři, uviděl na ní výraz nefalšovaného pobavení. Při spatření Bardova vyčítavého pohledu pozvedl obočí jako obraz ztělesněné nevinnosti, a dál se zájmem pozoroval pachtícího se človíčka, jako by docela zapomněl, proč mu sedí na klíně.

Bard se musel držet, aby se tomu nafrněnému náfukovi nezahryzl do ucha. „Hodila by se mi tu menší pomoc,“ řekl namísto toho a položil si ruce na Thranduilova kolena, jako by si ani nevšiml, že tam jsou.

„Ach, vážně?“ zněla odpověď hlasem plným strojeného překvapení.

Bard zabodl pohled do laškovně přimhouřených očí a jasně v nich viděl zablýsknout známou jízlivou jiskru. Nedovolil, aby ho vyvedla z míry, krátce obrátil oči v sloup a zatvrzele Thranduilovi nemrkající pohled oplácel. A zrovna ve chvíli, kdy už se Bard taktak rozhodl roztrhat červený kabát na cimprcampr, se jedna urozená bělostná ruka vymrštila a popadla ho za předloktí. Sjela k zápěstí, až se muž zatetelil tím náhlým laskavým dotykem, a panovačně přitáhla jeho ruku k Thranduilově hrudi. Elf si položil Bardovu dlaň na prsa a pár chvilek ji tam jen tak držel, přikrytou svou vlastní, než jeho prsty začal pomalu navádět k neviditelnému cíli. A pak najednou už nebyl neviditelný. Bard ucítil, jak mu ukazováček obklopilo sálavé teplo, když nepatrnou skulinou vklouzl pod vrstvu jemné látky a špičkou prstu se letmo dotkl hebké kůže. Srdce mu vyskočilo až do krku. Přinutil se soustředit zrak na místo, kde kabát povolil svou přísnou stráž, a po chviličce našel ten nejmenší háček – nebo možná spíš jakousi titěrnou přezku, vyrobenou z toho nejtenčího kousku stříbrného kovu, jaký kdy viděl. A jakmile našel jeden, nedalo mu už mnoho práce, aby s triumfálním úsměvem našel i ty zbývající. Celou dobu na sobě cítil Thranduilův pohled. Hrudník pod jeho rukama se pomalu zvedal a klesal a jeden by skoro uvěřil, že elf jen lhostejně přihlíží. Poslední přezka se nacházela tak nízko, že při jejím rozepínání zavadil o rozkrok elfových kalhot a zrádné prsty se mu zatřásly. Zvedl oči, aby zjistil, jestli si toho Thranduil všiml, ale okamžitě to pustil z hlavy, když uviděl nemrkající pohled hladově ztemnělých očí, které ho pozorovaly, jako by byl středobodem světa. Ztěžka polkl. Pak ucítil pevný dotek na předloktí a než mohl něco říct, zvedal Thranduil jeho i sebe na nohy.

Elf si dvěma plynulými pohyby stáhl kabát z ramenou a odhodil ho kamsi na stranu, aniž by na okamžik odtrhl pohled od Barda. Lidský muž udělal kurážný půlkrok blíž. Jak mu oči klouzaly po bělostném těle, které nikoho nenechávalo na pochybách o tom, kolik síly ukrývá, zastavily se zaujatě na Thranduilově pupku. Bylo těžké uvěřit, že tahle dokonalá, nesmrtelná a okouzlující bytost přišla na svět tak jako každý pozemský tvor, tak jako Bard, a že nebyla stvořená jako umělecké dílo z urozených materiálů. Rty se mu roztáhly pokřiveným úsměvem. Natáhl se, aby popadl elfího muže kolem pasu a srazil jejich těla dohromady. Thranduil vydal zvuk, při kterém se mu málem podlomila kolena, a marně se mu ten úsměv pokusil slíbat z tváře. Bard měl pocit, že zatímco jeho tělo se pod elfovými doteky napínalo jako mladý jasan ve větru, Thranduilovo tělo pod jeho rukama tálo a poddávalo se a svůdně ho zvalo pořád blíž, hloub... Když elfova záda narazila do kmene stromu, nezaváhal ani vteřinu, zahákl si Barda jednou svou směšně dlouhou nohou a jeho zadek prakticky sám od sebe vyplnil obě Bardovy dlaně, a lidský muž ve své rozjitřené mysli nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než na to, jak rád by se do něho v tu chvíli zakousl. A právě když se vážně zaobíral myšlenkou, že elfovi stáhne kalhoty a přesně to udělá, uslyšel Thranduilův zvláštně vážný hlas, jak říká jeho jméno. Vynořil se z ohbí Thranduilova krku a zmateně se odtáhl.

Elf na něho zpytavě hleděl očima, které už zase byly více modré než černé. Bard se trochu polekal a jednu ruku přemístil z Thranduilovy zadnice na stranu jeho tváře. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se přiškrceně.

Thranduil se zhluboka nadechl a jeho pohled krátce zakolísal. „Můžeš mi slíbit, že po tomhle budeme stále přátelé?“

Ta otázka Barda docela zaskočila. „Thranduile,“ řekl a pak si odkašlal, aby z hlasu vystrnadil poslední zbytky roztouženého chrapotu. „Nevím, co ti o mně kdo napovídal, ale... já tyhle věci s přáteli nedělám.“ To si vysloužilo elfovo nechápavé zamračení. Teď byla řada na Bardovi, aby nevěděl, kam s očima, a s povzdechem se nutil říct slova, kterých se obával. „Já jsem... se do tebe zamiloval.“ Hned jak to řekl, stočil pohled kamsi za elfovo rameno a nedokázal se mu znovu podívat do tváře. Když se Thranduilovo mlčení protahovalo, Bard z elfa opatrně sundal ruce a přikryl si s nimi obličej. „Nic od tebe nežádám. Ani nečekám, že budeš moje city opětovat. Já chápu, že pro tebe tohle nic neznamená, že je to tradice a zábava-“

„Proč si myslíš, že to pro mě nic neznamená?“ přerušil ho Thranduil a zněl víc než trochu dotčeně.

Bard se zarazil a pomalu vykoukl zpoza prstů. Když na elfově tváři spatřil nefalšované rozčarování, spustil ruce dolů a velice opatrně odpověděl, „Je Beltain. Viděl jsem na louce, co s vámi dnešní večer dělá.“

„S _námi_?“ Thranduilova obočí vylétla opravdu velmi vysoko. Jeho zrak viditelně zamířil k místu, kde Bardův krk krášlila modřina, která rozhodně nepocházela od zubů elfího krále.

„S námi všemi,“ opravil se Bard zdráhavě. „Ale elfové si očividně s výběrem partnera hlavu kdoví jak nelámou.“

„ _Naznačuješ_ snad-“ Bard se bolestně ušklíbl při zaslechnutí Thranduilova nebezpečně ostrého tónu. „-že jsem do větru?“

„Ty naznačuješ, že _já_ jsem do větru,“ ohradil se dětinsky.

„Nesmysl,“ řekl Thranduil a nezněl o moc víc dospěle.

Bard nechápal, jak se z jeho vyznání citů tak rychle stala slovní přestřelka, za jakou by se styděly i jeho děti. „Dobrá,“ řekl a zvedl do vzduchu prázdné dlaně, „shodneme se na tom, že žádný z nás si o tom druhém nemyslíme, že je do větru.“

Thranduil nad jeho návrhem pár okamžiků přemýšlel, než nakrčil obočí a nesouhlasně zamlaskal. „Jsi trochu do větru.“

Bard zalomil rukama a zaskřípal zuby. „ _Dneska_. Dobře, dnes jsem byl _trochu_ do větru,“ řekl trochu kajícně a trochu víc rozmrzele. Teprve když si všiml Thranduilova cukajícího koutku a pobavené jiskry v oku, došlo mu, že si ho elf jen dobírá. Zakoulel očima. Ale pak zvážněl a upřímně na svého elfa pohlédl. „Omlouvám se, jestli tě urazilo moje... sbližování se s těmi dvěma na louce.“

„Už jsem na to dávno zapomněl,“ vypálil Thranduil až příliš sebejistě.

„Já taky,“ řekl Bard polohlasně. Znovu ho překvapilo, co se vlastně chystá říct, ale odmítl si to nechat pro sebe. „A o to jde. S tebou je všechno úplně jiné. Když se tě můžu dotýkat, mám pocit, že je konečně všechno...“

„ _Správně_.“

Jejich pohledy se setkaly, jak oba ve stejný okamžik pronesli totéž slovo. V Bardově hrudníku se cosi čiperně zatetelilo. Thranduilovy oči se rozšířily, jako kdyby právě na tom nejvíce nečekaném místě objevil tu nejdrahocennější, nejúžasnější a nejděsivější věc na světě. Bard měl pocit, že se mu hrudník snad rozskočí. Byl to podobný pocit jako tenkrát na náměstí v rozvalinách Dolu: když se uprostřed zmatku a nejistoty zjevil lesní král a přivezl zásoby a pomoc. Naděje. Posvátná hrůza tváří v tvář spanilé, věčné a nebezpečné kráse. Touha být mu blíž.

A pak se Thranduil rozechvěle nadechl a tichým hlasem pronesl, „Tak se mě dotýkej.“

* * *

Z monumentálních větví stromu se k zemi snášela nakyslá vůně mladých listů dráždící smysly, a jeho vrásčitá kůra se nelítostně otiskla do elfových zad, než se nad ním lidský muž smiloval a strhl ho na zem, do oceánu bílých ptačinců a smyslně vonících konvalinek, v němž se mu na okamžik docela ztratil. Bylo však nevyhnutelné, aby k sobě jejich rty v magií a touhou nabitém ovzduší beltainové noci našly cestu. Elf k sobě muže přivinul, a palouk na pár chvilek jejich siluety úplně spolkl. Letmé polibky se změnily v hluboké, výdechy přešly do stenů, laskavé doteky se mísily s majetnickými, a z touhy se rychle stala potřeba, která v muži probouzela spící zvíře a v elfovi zase dřímajícího válečníka.

Jakmile elfovy ruce zkusmo uchopily lem mužových kalhot a pokusily se odtlačit otravný kus látky z cesty, vymanil se muž ze zajetí trávy a dlouhých končetin, okamžik se krčil jako číhající dravec, a pak zbavil jak elfa, tak i sebe kalhot s takovou rychlostí a vervou, že na elfových bocích zanechal škrábance a sám si málem vymkl kotník. Elfovo škodolibé chichotání záhy změnil v šokované zajíknutí, když mu dal pocítit trýznivý dotyk vousů na bělostných stehnech. Do černých prokvetlých vlasů se vplížila pětice bledých prstů a nelítostně se zaťaly v pěst, až lidský muž překvapeně sykl bolestí a proměnil další pichlavý polibek v kousnutí. A pak se s ním zas jednou zatočil svět, ale tentokrát za to mohl obratný manévr, kterým se elfovi kdoví jak podařilo převrátit jejich pozice, až sebou mužovo tělo tlumeně žuchlo na kvetoucí podušku. Vůně čerstvé vlhké země mu na chvíli vyplnila nozdry, tak silná a plná příslibu a života. Mysl mu – stejně jako dnes při cestě k Lesnímu paláci – opanovala omamná touha zarýt prsty do hlíny pod sebou. Cítil, jak zem tepe opojným rytmem, který možná přicházel z oslavy na louce opodál, ale dost možná pocházel z míst mnohem hlubších, temnějších, starších a vzdálenějších lidské představivosti. Vzlínala z ní síla, která proudila a pulzovala ve stromech, ve stéblech... a dokonce i v něm. Ruce mu samovolně sklouzly podél těla. Před sebou spatřil potemnělé chladně modré oči svého elfa, který triumfálně klečel nad ním a vlasy pozlacenými od světla lampionů ho šimral na hrudi a ramenou. Mužovy ruce se změnily v pařáty, když je konečně zarazil do lesní země, která mu pohotově vnikla pod nehty a vyplnila každou sebenepatrnější rýhu na povrchu jeho dlaní, sbírala se mu mezi prsty a přelévala do něho svou životadárnou sílu. Tělo se mu stáhlo malou extází a když znovu otevřel oči, které bezděky zavřel, cítil v jejich koutcích slzy. Elf na něho zíral fascinovaně rozzářeným pohledem, ústa pootevřená, líce poprášené ruměncem. Bolestně pomalu přejel zrakem celé mužovo tělo pod sebou, a jeho dlaň šla v těsném závěsu toho pohledu. Vedle rozpálenosti mužovy kůže už se zase zdála být studená. Sklonil se, aby jejich rty spojil v dlouhém, významném polibku, a když se odtáhl a všeříkajícím způsobem se usadil na mužových bocích, bylo jasné, k čemu se chystá. Ruce zčernalé hlínou krátce zatápaly, a pak nakreslily dlouhou tmavou šmouhu napříč celým dlouhým zářivým trupem, a shluky kratších tmavých črt pokryly hrany elfových žeber a bedra, která se muži pod konečky prstů chvěla nedočkavostí, jež ho málem znovu připravila o rozum. Pokusil se zvednout do sedu, ale silná paže ho nesmlouvavě srazila zpátky do podrostu. Soustředil se na její pevný dotyk vprostřed své hrudi, protože všechno ostatní bylo v ten okamžik až příliš. Elfovy boky se vlnily v omamně svůdném, lascivním tanci, horoucími polibky a doteky uctíval celou jeho obnaženou formu jako bronzovou sochu milovaného božstva, mučivě pomalu si podmaňoval mužovo tělo a jeho krása při tom byla málem smrtící.

„Barde.“ Jeho jméno vyslovené tak nezvykle křehkým, roztřeseným hlasem, ho přimělo, aby přišel k sobě a znovu se otevřel všem vjemům. Oči jeho elfa se na něho usmály zpod zvláštně těžkých víček. „Buď tu se mnou.“

A muž pomalu přikývl a s rozšiřujícím se úsměvem natáhl paži, aby láskyplně pohladil pramen stříbřitých vlasů a zastrčil ho za špičaté ucho. „Promiň.“ Snažil se neznít dýchavičně, ale nedařilo se mu to. „Vzpomněl jsem si, že jsem nechal koláč v troubě.“

Vydržel pouhé vteřiny, než se rozesmál při pohledu na elfův nechápavý, pobouřený výraz. Elf chvíli rozladěně krčil obočí, ale pak zakroutil hlavou a zatřásl se smíchem. A pak oba rázem zalapali po dechu, když jejich smích vykřesal jiskry rozkoše tam, kde před pár momenty bylo jen palčivé napětí. Několik prudkých úderů srdcí se na sebe jen mlčenlivě dívali, než mužovy boky pozvolna vyrazily naproti těm elfovým, a pak najednou dýchali spolu; společně zrychlovali a zpomalovali, otřásali se a tančili jako jedno tělo, kterým se stali.

Elfova ruka brzy přestala držet lidského muže přišpendleného k lesní zemi a namísto toho se chopila jedné z jeho dlaní a pomohla jí procestovat a probádat zákoutí a obzvlášť citlivá místa svého těla. Kdykoliv ho zaujala nějaká z mužových reakcí, vydal se ji zvědavě prozkoumat a ochutnat. Tím v drtivé většině případů přivedl svého ubohého člověka až na samou hranu extáze. Ale ta přicházela a zase ustupovala jako plachý a prchavý příboj, odehnaná mužovou zarputilou vytrvalostí, která překvapila i jeho samotného. Nechtěl, aby tohle úžasné spojení skončilo tak brzy – a už vůbec nechtěl být tím, kvůli komu skončí.

A jestliže ho jeho vlastní tělo překvapovalo, potom to elfovo pro něho bylo velkou neznámou. Přestože ho obklopovalo a bylo mu dovoleno dotknout se ho kdekoliv, přestože se skládalo ze stejných částí jako těla smrtelníků, vlastně o něm a o jeho fungování s jistotou nevěděl skoro nic. Sesbíral se z lesní země, aby se dostal blíž k očím barvy zamrzlého jezera, jejichž řeči alespoň začínal rozumět. Bylo to, jako by na něj už čekaly, a to i přesto, že jejich majitel v ten okamžik překvapeně zakolísal, než se zachytil mužova ramene a proťal vzduch nestydatým blaženým vyjeknutím. Opřeli se o sebe čely a jejich pohledy se do sebe zaklesly tak, jak to jejich těla nedokázala; zářící víc než hvězdný svit nad stromy a za oponou kouře beltainových ohňů. Spolu s přerývanými výdechy opouštěla jejich rty slova – elfská, lidská, i taková, která nepříslušela lidským jazykům – a oba rozuměli každičkému z nich stejně samozřejmě, jako chápali každý drásavý i laskající dotyk, kterými se nedokázali přestat častovat.

„Nečekej na mě, Barde. Chci tě vidět zlomeného rozkoší.“

„Moje rozkoš nebude bez té tvojí žádnou opravdovou rozkoší.“

„Život elfů je mnohem pomalejší. Všechno nám trvá déle. _Všechno_.“

„Tak to máte s muži mého věku společné.“

„Nelži. Vidím, jak se přemáháš.“

„A já vidím, jak se mě snažíš popostrčit přes okraj. Ale to se ti- _uff_ \- nepovede.“

„Ale- _mhmmm_.“

„Vida. Možná nejsi tak daleko, jak si myslíš.“

„Dál než se ti zdá.“

„Nevadí. Já mám čas.“

„...Ano. To máš.“

A skutečně, elfova slova jako by zaklela čas kolem nich, který od toho okamžiku jako by docela přestal existovat. Na ničem nezáleželo. Byli tu jen muž a elf a nekonečná beltainová noc. A když nakonec muž ucítil neovladatelné napětí ve slabinách a povědomé horko, jež se mu sbíralo dole v břiše, taky elf se už potácel na pokraji extáze, prohnutý v zádech a bez dechu. V tu chvíli se lidský muž přimkl ústy k perleťové ulitě špičatého ucha a dovolil svému tělu, aby se dokonale sjednotilo s rytmem přicházejícím z louky a ze země. Elfovo tělo se okolo něj sevřelo – venku i uvnitř, bělostné prsty se mu zaryly do zad a skalpu, a nakonec se oba muži, hvězdami posetá obloha, lány květin i barvami hýřící strom slily do jedné dokonale nedokonalé, pestrobarevné a mimořádně šťastné šmouhy.

Životní síla vybuchovala do ovzduší a zahlcovala jim smysly. Nebylo snadné rozeznat, kde jeden končí a druhý začíná; jejich substance se přelévaly a měnily a oba na pár okamžiků konečně dokázali spatřit toho druhého v celé kráse, celistvosti i nakřápnutosti... A i když by jim to možná mělo připadat víc než trochu děsivé, jediný opravdu důležitý pocit, který to v nich vyvolávalo, byl prostý: _tohle je správně_.

Když se mužova mysl opět dokázala soustředit na jednotlivosti, a svět dostal zpátky pevné tvary a zákonitosti, elf se v jeho objetí stále otřásal vlnami rozkoše. Pokaždé, když už to vypadalo, že jeho vyvrcholení dospělo ke konci, ukázalo se, že jen vplynulo do své další vrstvy, svaly sevřené kolem mužových boků se znovu napjaly a vzduch pročísl nový příval zmučeně slastných vzdechů a mumlaných slov, která zněla tak krásně a neslušně, že v muži zvládala rozdmýchat nový plamínek chtíče – zatím maličký, ale zcela určitě neuhasitelný. Držel svého elfa s němým úžasem a nevěřícným smíchem na krajíčku, a trpělivě čekal, až se mu vrátí z nadoblačných výšin a horoucích propastí. Když bylo konečně po všem, změnil se mu v náruči v hromádku bezvládných končetin, ztěžka si opřel čelo o mužovo rameno a dlouhou chvíli jen dýchal. Pak se pomaličku odtáhl – ale jen tolik, aby viděl lidskému muži do tváře. Stříbřitou hřívu měl nemyslitelně rozcuchanou a pohled mu zvláštně zářil, přestože víčka se mu vyčerpaně klížila.

Muž se při spatření té překrásné elfí trosky musel zasmát. „Tohle mě budeš muset naučit.“

Elf maličko zakoulel očima. „Neřekl bych, že to jsem _já_ , kdo tu má koho co učit.“ Pak ho dloubl do žeber, zatímco se pokoušel sesbírat zbytky své důstojnosti ze zválené trávy. „A přestaň se tvářit tak samolibě. Nejspíš to byla jen šťastná souhra okolností.“

Lidský muž se rozchechtal a pomalu se položil, aniž by elfa propustil ze zajetí svých paží. „To se uvidí.“ Koutkem oka zachytil záblesk červeně. Zatápal po ní rukou a našel kabát, který navzdory krušným začátkům dnešní noc přežil. Přehodil ho přes sebe a elfa, který se rozvaloval napůl na jeho břiše a napůl na podušce z pomněnek. Trochu překvapeně se rozhlédl. Přísahal by, že kolem nich rozkvetla spousta nových květin. Jejich vůně ho už zase doslova omračovala. Pohladil elfova dokonale uvolněná ramena a zaposlouchal se. Z louky sem k nim doléhaly už jen útržky smíchu a osamocený zvuk bubnů, který pro tuto chvíli ztratil něco ze své omamné moci.

Cítil, jak se ho začíná zmocňovat spánek. Věděl, že je s elfem čeká důležitá rozmluva – příliš vážná na tuhle noc. Rozhodl se, že ta bude muset počkat. Poslední, co vnímal těsně předtím, než se poddal příjemné únavě, byly elfovy paže, které se mu majetnicky ovinuly kolem hrudníku, a záplava lehoučkých polibků jen kousíček nad jeho – po dlouhé době úplně poklidně a pravidelně tlukoucím – srdcem.

* * *

„Thranduile?“

„Hmm?“

„Měl jsi to celé naplánované?“

„Co máš na mysli?“

„Beltain. To, že jsi mě pozval na návštěvu právě dnes. Nemyslím si, že to byla náhoda.“

„Myslíš si, že jsem zosnoval, že tě dnes večer svedu?“

„Takhle ošklivě bych to neřekl.“

„Ale já jsem tě vážně chtěl svést. ... Nesměj se a nech mě to vysvětlit, Barde.“

„Ty jsi neuvěřitelný.“

„Kdyby ses zeptal, kdy jsem se rozhodl, odpověděl bych, že to bylo ve chvíli, kdy jsem tě přistihl bez košile ve tvé komnatě.“

„Ale... To bylo dnes odpoledne.“

„Ano.“

„Takže jsi mě sem nepozval kvůli Beltainu?“

„Ano i ne. Vlastně ti to asi nechci vysvětlovat. Co na tom záleží?“

„A to má znamenat co? Zajímá mě to, protože bych jen rád věděl, jestli jsi měl něco do činění s tím, jak divně jsem se poslední měsíc cítil. Zajímá mě, jestli se ti dělo něco podobného. Jestli bychom se vůbec někdy dali dohromady, nebýt dnešní slavnosti.“

„Nevím, co jsi cítil během posledního měsíce. Vím, že já jsem cítil změnu. Poprvé po velmi dlouhé době jsem cítil, jak se do mého lesa vrací život. Jak se raduje z příchodu jara. Jméno, které mi dali mí rodiče, znamená ve tvojí řeči „třeskuté jaro“. Je to čas, kdy jsem byl počat, a čas, kdy bych měl být nejšťastnější. Ale můj les byl dlouho nemocný a jaro plné života do něj mnoho let nezavítalo. A já a Hvozd jsme jedno.“

„Teď už chápu, proč mi Hvozd připadal tak nesmírně nádherný.“

„Doufal jsem, že to tak bude. Během zimy byly naše dopisy jako nový zdroj tepla, jaké jsem nepocítil už věky. Bylo to, jako bychom na tebe já i Hvozd celý ten čas čekali. Tolik jsem chtěl, abys spatřil můj les v jeho plné kráse. Chtěl jsem s tebou svou radost sdílet. Vzpomínal jsem na tvoje objetí na Havraním vrchu a děsil jsem se toho, že jsem tě od sebe navždy odehnal. Nechápal jsem pocity, jaké ve mně tvá blízkost vyvolávala.“

„Ani nevíš, jak dobře ti rozumím, Thranduile.“

„Když se přiblížil _Bhealltainn_ , nějaká moje část si možná už uvědomovala povahu mých citů k tobě. Představoval jsem si tě, jak oslavuješ mezi svými lidmi – jak tančíš a... dotýkáš se někoho jiného a ta představa mě dopalovala.“

„Takže jsi mě původně pozval jenom proto, abys mě mohl mít pod dozorem?“

„Jak se můžeš smát, Barde? Vždyť je to ohavné.“

„Nevšiml jsem si, že bys mi nějak bránil, když jsem se na louce sbližoval s tvými poddanými. Trhá mi srdce, když si pomyslím, že jsi tam jen tiše trpěl. Promiň, promiň.“

„Už jsem ti přece řekl, že mi to nevadí. Byl jsi při tom tak dráždivě krásný. A teprve ve chvíli, kdy ses při polibku podíval na mě, jsem jasně ucítil, že mě chceš i jinak, než jen jako přítele.“

„Jen doufám, že víš, že bych byl dokonale šťastný, i kdybys chtěl být jen můj přítel, Thranduile. Byl jsem tak rád, že tě moje nevyžádané objetí neznechutilo a že chceš, abychom byli přáteli. Byl jsem připravený ti být oporou a společníkem a obdivovat tvou krásu zpovzdálí... Jenže tvoje třeskuté jaro odhalilo, jak slabou mám vůli.“

„Ne, Barde. Ty máš stále nejsilnější vůli a tu nejtvrdší hlavu ze všech lidí, které jsem poznal. Ale v našem světě jsou mocnosti, které mají vůli silnější než kdokoli z nás.“

„To je výmluva, kterou nepohrdnu. Pojď ke mně. … Děkuju, žes na mě počkal.“

„Taky děkuji, že jsi na mě počkal.“

„Ha, ale o tomhle jsem nemluvil.“

„Vždyť já vím.“

„Bude to pokaždé takové?“

„Nevím, můj drahý. Ale nebylo by špatné, ani kdyby to pokaždé bylo úplně jiné, nemyslíš?“

„To nebylo.“

„Barde?“

„Hmm?“

„Miloval ses už někdy pod vodopádem?“

„Pod vodo- Co- Ne, nikdy.“

„Tak pojď se mnou.“

„Teď? Vždyť nemám ani boty!“

„K tomu, co budeme dělat, je nepotřebuješ.“

„Haha. Hej! Počkej na mě!“

„Tentokrát ne. Jen pojď! Jestli ztratíš cestu a zdržíš se, tak začnu bez tebe.“

„No... Mohlo by to ledacos vyřešit.“

„Budu předstírat, že tohle jsem neslyšel.“

„To pokaždé předstíráš tak, že nahlas ohlásíš, že předstíráš?“

„Doufej, že odpověď na to nikdy nezjistíš.“

* * *

Deset dní po Beltainu se dalo do deště. Hvozd se rozezvučel symfonií ťukání, šumění a krápání, všechno bylo lesklé a křiklavě zelené, a nejedna zmoklá květinka se zimomřivě zatetelila. I ty nejposlednější doutnající oharky beltainového ohně byly nenávratně uhašeny.

Tou dobou se už i Lûthlir – pobočník krále Lesní říše – začal mírně znepokojovat nepřítomností svého pána v paláci. Jeho znepokojení se ale nedalo vůbec srovnávat s tím, jaké vyzařovalo z Eoina – pobočníka pána Dolu, krále Barda. Ten se na prahu Hvozdu zjevil osm dní po Beltainu, s uštvaným výrazem v mladé tváři a trojicí lidských dětí v závěsu, které se dožadovaly vysvětlení, proč se jejich otec dosud nevrátil z oficiální návštěvy a ani neposlal zprávu o tom, že by ho něco zdrželo.

Pro Lûthlira nebylo jednoduché vysvětlit rozhořčené a velmi zarputilé Sigrid, že se oba králové ztratili kdesi v lese, a za jakých okolností se tak stalo. Hlavně proto, že elfové mají obecně u lidí potíže s odhadnutím věku, a tak nevěděl, jestli jí tím sdělením nezničí dětství, nevyděsí ji k smrti, nebo ji doživotně nepoznamená. Její otec a král Thranduil však jeho snahy o šetrnost poslali k šípku v momentě, kdy se onoho desátého dne dopoledne znenadání vkradli oknem do komnaty, která byla přidělena králi Bardovi, avšak v době jeho pohřešování ji obývali jeho děti a jeho pobočník, a celou společnost obšťastnili výhledem na svá špinavá, mokrá těla v rozličných stádiích obnaženosti a ke všemu posetá nezaměnitelnými otisky zubů a nehtů. Král Bard měl ještě k tomu na hlavě nasazené jelení parohy, takže si ho v první chvíli spletli s lidožravou lesní stvůrou a jeho vlastní syn ho málem proklál nožem na dopisy.

Thranduilův pobočník slyšel přes dveře (a hezký kus dlouhé chodby), jak starší z dívek oběma králům vyhubovala, a otřásala jím směsice zadostiučinění a čiré hrůzy. Nakonec se ale hlasy ztišily, a nedlouho poté se dveře otevřely a Thranduil s Bardem vyšli na chodbu. Thranduilova pobočníka, stojícího na jejím vzdáleném konci, si vůbec nevšimli. Lûthlir je sledoval, když se zastavili tváří v tvář, srazili se čely a tichounce se rozesmáli, zatímco jejich prsty se bezděky propletly v mezeře mezi jejich těly. Už si nevzpomínal, kdy naposledy slyšel v Thranduilově hlase tolik radosti. Jeho pán vypadal vážně nepochopitelně šťastně na někoho, kdo právě dostal vyčiněno od cizího potomka, má rozcuchané vlasy plné lesního smetí a – jak si Lûthlir díky svým bystrým elfským očím naneštěstí všiml – zcela zjevný otisk lidských zubů na pozadí, které si tady v domněle opuštěné chodbě neobtěžoval pokoušet zahalit.

Potom se dva králové objali a Lûthlir přemýšlel, jestli by si všimli, kdyby se obrátil na podpatku a prchl, anebo uskočil do výklenku a předstíral, že je váza.

„Lûthlire.“

A najednou se jeho král díval přes chodbu přímo na něj. „M-můj pane?“ zakoktal velice ne-elfsky a udělal váhavý krok kupředu. Trochu ho zaskočilo, jak ochraptěle zněl Thranduilův hlas.

„Připrav prosím v mých komnatách horkou koupel. Dvě osušky.“

Lûthlir udělal několik dalších kroků vpřed, až se zastavil na délku paže od svého krále a křečovitě se usmál. „Jistě.“ Takhle zblízka viděl, jak příšerně Thranduil vypadá. Tolik špíny! Anebo to možná bylo jen zdání způsobené kontrastem královy pokožky, která jako by vydávala hřejivou zář... Lûthlir rozpačitě zaběhl zrakem k lidskému muži a viděl, že jeho kůže – tam, kde ji nepokrývalo bláto, cáry oblečení a chlupy (?!) - září úplně stejně. Zvláštní.

„A vyřiď králi Bardovi, že odpoledne uskutečníme naše oficiální setkání v trůnním sále.“

Lûthlir se chystal přikývnout, ale pak se zarazil a zůstal na svého krále zírat. V Thranduilově tváři se nepohnul ani sval. V klidném očekávání mu pohled oplácel, jako kdyby na příkazu, co právě udělil, nebylo vůbec nic divného. Po chvíli trapného ticha se Lûthlir obrátil na krále Barda stojícího přímo vedle – vlastně _ruku v ruce_ s jeho králem. Muž zvedl obočí, jako by si až teď všiml, že je Lûthlir v místnosti s nimi. Vyčkávavě na něho hleděl. Lûthlir si zakázal zaskřípat zuby. „Ehm. Můj pane, král Thranduil nechává vzkázat, že tě dnes odpoledne očekává v trůnním sále na oficiální audienci.“

Pán Dolu se zářivě usmál. Lûthlir přesně věděl, jak by vypadal otisk těch zubů. „Děkuji. Rád ho konečně zase uvidím.“

Lûthlir věnoval lidskému muži úklon hlavy, a pak se znovu obrátil na svého krále. „Ještě něco, veličenstvo?“

„Také něco k snědku by přišlo k duhu. To je prozatím vše. Děkuji, Lûthlire.“

Sotva zmizel za rohem, slyšel, jak se chodba za ním rozezněla zdušeným smíchem – napřed chrčivým chechtotem lidského muže, a vzápětí nezvykle bezuzdným veselím jeho krále. Smáli se jako dva nesnesitelní zamilovaní prosťáčci. Lûthlir protočil oči, ale rty přetažené přes zaťaté zuby mu cukaly v koutcích.

Nechutné beltainové hrdličky! Už teď tušil, že jeho i Eoina ještě čeká s jejich králi kopec _legrace_. Rozhodl se, že při nejbližší možné příležitosti pozve mladíka na pohár vína. Čím dřív se naučí pít, tím líp pro něho.

**Author's Note:**

> Velmi obdivuji všechny, kdo dočetli až sem :D Budu ráda za komentáře i slova do pranice.  
> Ráda bych Třeskuté jaro přeložila do angličtiny a rozhodně uvítám pomoc. Takže pokud se poohlížíte po nové překladatelské výzvě, víc už nehledejte! :D  
> Taky bych ještě jednou chtěla poděkovat všem, kdo se zúčastnili Beltainové výzvy. Snad jste si to užili stejně skvěle jako já. Jsem na vás všechny náramně hrdá. Tak třeba zase příští rok, což? ;)


End file.
